Twilight MSN
by Crazy about Harry Potter
Summary: There are lots but who cares. The Cullen's are back this time with MSN and Email. See what type of mischeif they get upto on MSN. Emmett losing his memory, Alice losing her vision and more. Oh dear. THERAPY NEEDED! Takes place after Breaking Dawn.
1. Chapter 1

Screen names

Bella – FoolishLamb18

Edward – IllBe17Forever

Emmett – BreakHousesMuch

Jasper – TakeAChillPillDude

Alice – IHaveForeseenSomething

Rosalie – BlondzHaveMoreFun

Carlisle – TheDocThatChanged

Esme – GreyHair222

Charlie – CheifSwann

Renee – IloveYou

Renessme – JakeLovedMummy

Jacob – NessieAndBellaForever

Email addresses

Bella – ..com

Edward – Watch_out-i_drive-like_a-bad_

Emmett- E.M.M.E.T.T.R.U.L..com

Jasper- Jazzy_will_calm_

Alice – OMG_I_Know_

Rosalie – 

Carlisle – .com

Esme – .com

Charlie – .com

Renee – Renee_

Renessme – Im_half_of_what_you_

Jacob- 

Authors Note: I have got myspace. If you want to add me as a friend please do. Just type in Natasha Ronning and add me.

Oh and leave a review on what you think of the names and email addresses. Thanks

Tash.


	2. Chapter 2

**BreakHousesMuch has signed in**

**IHaveForeseenSomething has signed in**

**GreyHair222 has signed in**

**JakeLovedMummy has signed in**

**IllBe17Forever has signed in**

**FoolishLamb18 has signed in**

**TakeAChillPillDude has signed in**

**BlondzHaveMoreFun has signed in**

**BreakHousesMuch: **Um…what's with your name Esme?

**GreyHair222: **I don't know. I might have grey hair when I get old one day…not that I am old…I mean I am old in Vampire years but not human. I should have grey hair

**JakeLovedMummy: **No you shouldn't Aunt Esme

**FoolishLamb18: **I hate you right now Renessme

**IllBe17Forever: **You shouldn't hate anyone. Especially your only daughter which was an accident

**FoolishLamb18: **Renessme is NOT an accident. It was natural

**IllBe17Forever: **Emmett tell me why you told us not to use condoms?

**BreakHousesMuch: **Uh…I forget

**FoolishLamb18: **You forget! How could you forget! You're a vampire for crying out loud. And so am I.

**IHaveForeseenSomething has gone away**

**TakeAChillPillDude: **I think Alice might have _foreseen _something

**BreakHousesMuch: **Why do you say it like that?

**TakeAChillPillDude: **Because she is sitting right next to me and has her eyes closed. So she is looking into something

**JakeLovedMummy: **Of course she's looking into something. A glass. Duh!

**BlondzHaveMoreFun: **Her head is bowed Nessie. She is not looking into a glass.

**IllBe17Forever: **Oh Bella love I now know why you hate Renessme right now

**JakeLovedMummy: **Why does mummy hate me –sobs-

**IllBe17Forever: **Because of your user name. I demand you to delete your profile RIGHT NOW and put something else up. Nothing about Jacob or his smelly pack!

**JakeLovedMummy: **But it's true daddy. Jake loved mummy

**FoolishLamb18: **ONCE!

**TakeAChillPillDude: **What does my user name say?

**BreakHousesMuch: **Take a chill pill dude. WHY?

**TakeAChillPillDude: **Take one or I'll force it down your throat and make you smile

**GreyHair222: **Make us smile? Why are you going to take a picture or something like that?

**TakeAChillPillDude: **Something like that yeah. Now TAKE THEM!

-Jasper hands out the chill pills-

**FoolishLamb18: **This is just ridiculous

**BreakHousesMuch: **I know. And I haven't even done anything.

**BlondzHaveMoreFun: **Stop your winging Emmett. Why don't you go break down a house.

**BreakHousesMuch: **I would look more impressive if you did it baby

**BlondzHaveMoreFun: **I'm not super duper strong like you babe.

**BreakHousesMuch: **I can always bite you again

**BlondzHaveMoreFun: **No, no I've had enough pain for both my lives. I don't need more. Perhaps you could bite Nessie.

**IllBe17Forever: **Not under my dead body!

**BreakHousesMuch: **So I guess we'll have to kill you then?

**FoolishLamb18: **Not under _my _dead body

**IHaveForeseenSomething is back from away**

**IHaveForeseenSomething: **Renessme change your user name of I'll get Jacob to come over and rip you to shreds

**GreyHair222: **Not under my dead body will that happen! I haven't even got rid of the foul stink yet.

**TakeAChillPillDude: **I have gotten used to it.

**JakeLovedMummy: **Guy's I'll change my user name right now so I don't forget. Any suggestions?

**BreakHousesMuch: **Join the dark side we have Emmett

**FoolishLamb18: **NO!

**BreakHousesMuch: **Fine! You suggest something then

**FoolishLamb18: **Okay I will. I_love_you

**BreakHousesMuch: **BORING! How about: Cullens_rule11

**JakeLovedMummy: **Hey I like it!

**JakeLovedMummy has deleted this account**

**FoolishLamb18: **NO! It sucks!

**BreakHousesMuch: **She seems to like it

**FoolishLamb18: **Well I don't

**Cullens_rule11 has signed on**

**IllBe17Forever: **Crap that was quick. I need to go hunting. Who wants to come with?

**TakeAChillPillDude: **I'll come.

**IllBe17Forever has signed out**

**TakeAChillPillDude has signed out**

**BlondzHaveMoreFun: **My eyes are going Topaz so I need to eat

**BlondzHaveMoreFun has signed out**

**GreyHair222 has signed out**

**IHaveForeseenSomething has signed out**

**Cullens_rule11 has signed out**

**BreakHousesMuch: **So guess it's just us two.

**FoolishLamb18 has signed out**

**BreakHousesMuch: **Far out Bella!

**BreakHousesMuch: **me, myself and I

**BreakHousesMuch: **Stuff it I'm going hunting too!

**BreakHousesMuch has signed out**

Authors Note: Thanks for reading. Review please. I need reviews or I won't write anymore. I need 5 or I won't continue.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: I had a slight problem when people started asking me why I had this conversation in Forks High School Blogs and not Twilight MSN. I'm sorry guys. **

Chapter 3

**IllBe17Forever has signed in**

**FoolishLamb18 has signed in**

**IllBe17Forever: **Ah good. Bella can I please talk to you for a second?

**FoolishLamb18: **Of course you can. We have all our lives to talk…wait…you're not breaking up with me are you?

**IllBe17Forever: **No. Why would I do that? We're happily married with a kid and a good relationship. Why would I break up with you?

**FoolishLamb18: **Uh…Nevermind. So what did you need that's so important?

**IllBe17Forever: **Nessie and Jacob are together

**FoolishLamb18: **WHAT!

**IllBe17Forever: **How do you feel?

**FoolishLamb18: **How do I feel! You just tell me that Jacob and Renessme are together and then you tell me how I feel! How do you think I feel!

**IllBe17Forever: **Well you don't seem mad by the way you're typing

**FoolishLamb18: **That's because I don't want Jasper on here so he can calm me!

**Cullens_rule11 has signed in**

**FoolishLamb18: **YOU LITTLE BRATT!

**IllBe17Forever: **Bella!

**Cullens_rule11: **Uh…what did I do?

**FoolishLamb18: **I'm ashamed to call you my daughter!

**IllBe17Forever: ***gasp* Bella stop!

**FoolishLamb18: **No Edward shut up! Bella I never want to see you again!

**Cullens_rule11: ***gasp*

**IllBe17Forever: ***gasp*

**FoolishLamb18: **Leave now and never ever come back! I hope some animal eats you up!

**Cullens_rule11: **Is this about Jacob? Because he just asked me to marry him

**IllBe17Forever: **WHAT!?

**FoolishLamb18: **WHAT!?

Authors note: Nya, nya I'm leaving you here. Wow I have almost got 100 reviews.

And to the people who asked: Yes I am an aussie. Best place to live. Thanks for reading and don't have me because I left you here. I'm writing another one as we speak.


	4. Chapter 4

**IllBe17Forever: **WHAT DID YOU SAY???

**Cullens_rule11: **Jacob asked me to marry him

**FoolishLamb18: **And what did you say to him?

**Cullens_rule11: **I said I'd think about it. I do love him though

**FoolishLamb18: **Nessie you are *6* years old. You are *not* getting married a the age of 6. No way will I let that happen. And to my best friend…absolutely not!

**Cullens_rule11: **But then you will be closer to him and you'll see him more

**IllBe17Forever: **Grr!

**FoolishLamb18: **NO NESSIE! YOU ARE NOT MARRYING JACOB BLACK!

**Cullens_rule11: **FINE! Can I marry Uncle Emmett then?

**FoolishLamb18: **He's already married! Nessie go to your room and stay there. Edward and I need to talk

**Cullens_rule11: **I already AM in my room mummy

**FoolishLamb18: **Get off the computer!

**Cullens_rule11 has signed off**

**IllBe17Forever: **So…

**FoolishLamb18: **I want her up for adoption

**IllBe17Forever: **What?

**FoolishLamb18: **I said I want her up for adoption!

**IllBe17Forever: **Take a chill pill Bella

-hands chill pill to Bella-

**FoolishLamb18: **I'm so sorry Nessie…I don't hate you

**IllBe17Forever: **That's better

**TakeAChillPillDude has logged in**

**TakeAChillPillDude: **Did you steal my last chill pill Edward?

**IllBe17Forever: **Yep

**TakeAChillPillDude: **I needed that! Alice is having hallucinations. She needs one FAST! Can you run down to the store and grab some for me?

**IllBe17Forever: **Sure

**IllBe17Forever has signed off**

**FoolishLamb18: **I'll come too

**FoolishLamb18 has signed off**

**TakeAChillPillDude has signed off**

**Authors Note: zzzzzzz…oh sorry was that too boring for you? Yeah I thought so. Sorry.**


	5. Chapter 5

**FoolishLamb18: **What are we going to do with Nessie? I'm so worried about her.

**IllBe17Forever: **Babe. I have an idea

**FoolishLamb18: **What's this idea then?

**IllBe17Forever: **Let her wait till she's 18 till she can marry him. I'm sure Jacob can wait that long.

**FoolishLamb18: **18 is still too young

**IllBe17Forever: **You married me when you were 18...almost 19. What's the difference?

**FoolishLamb18: **Yeah but our case was different. We were the same age...

**IllBe17Forever: **Bella. I was 118. You were 18.

**FoolishLamb18: **I DON'T CARE! SHE'S NOT DATING HIM TILL SHE'S 18

**IllBe17Forever: **So that's it? Where just going to leave it at that

**TakeAChillPillDude has signed in**

**TakeAChillPillDude: **Bella, honey...

**FoolishLamb18: **Tell me to calm down and I'll rip you apart...

**TakeAChillPillDude: **Um...

**TakeAChillPillDude has signed off**

**FoolishLamb18: **Yes we are just going to leave it with that. Do you have a problem with that?

**IllBe17Forever: **Yes I do have a problem with that. Can't we just talk about it a bit more please?

**FoolishLamb18: **NO!

**IllBe17Forever: **Now you're just acting stupid

**IllBe17Forever: **Bella?

**IllBe17Forever: **Oh come on Bella this is not fair

**FoolishLamb18: **LIFE ISN'T FAIR MATE!

**FoolishLamb18 has signed off**

**IHaveForeseenSomething: **Edward I have forseen something...it's bad

**IllBe17Forever has signed off**

**IHaveForeseenSomething: **Now that's not fair...


	6. Chapter 6

**NessieAndBellaForever: **You're insecure...don't know what for. Your turning heads when you walk through the do-oo-or...

**IllBe17Forever: **Don't need make-up. To cover up

**NessieAndBellaForever: **Being the way that you are is en-o-ough.

**IllBe17Forever: **Everyone else in the room can see it, everyone else but you-ou.

**TheDocThatChanged **has logged in  
**  
TheDocThatChanged: **Oh dear, I didn't know you boys were gay. I hope you've told the girls about this. Carry on.

**TheDocThatChanged **has logged out

**NessieAndBellaForever: **Can I please go rip his throat out? :D

**IllBe17Forever: **Yeah, have fun with that ;)

**NessieAndBellaForever: **Ohh nty ;)

**IllBe17Forever: **You love it.

**NessieAndBellaForever: **Mmm, Eddie, do you want to go to the forest with me for a serious make out session? 3

**IllBe17Forever: **Ohhh yeah baby!

**NessieAndBellaForever: ***Giggles*

**IllBe17Forever: **Let's go *mwah*

**NessieAndBellaForever **has logged out

**IllBe17Forever **has logged out

**BreakHousesMuch **has logged in

**TakeAChillPillDude **has logged in

**BreakHousesMuch: **Ohh, I can't wait to see their faces when Edward and Jacob log in next. It's going to be World War IV, ROFL!

**TakeAChillPillDude: **Yeah, everyone will want to be around to see what happens between the guys

**BreakHousesMuch: **Mmm. Anyway, do you want to finish what they started? :D

**TakeAChillPillDude **has logged out

**BreakHousesMuch: **Oh, I see how it is

- TO BE CONTINUED-


End file.
